Liking You
by kuncipintu
Summary: "Apa kau menyukaiku?" / "Apa kau akan menyukaiku?" / "Ayo pacaran." / [Sekuel dari 'sekuel 'Calling You'] / FICLET! / contains boys love; shounen-ai; slash / [EunHaeHyuk, as always...] / Read and review...?


**E**unhyuk memandang kagum mobil audy putih yang terparkir tepat di depan rumahnya. Mata beningnya melirik sedikit ke arah pemuda lain yang sedang berjalan agak di depan.

"Keren, 'kan?" tanya pemuda yang satu sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, merujuk pada mobil putih tersebut.

Eunhyuk mendengus keras. "Ya, sungguh tidak sesuai denganmu."

Pemuda itu mengelus pipi dan dagunya sendiri. "_Wae_? Aku 'kan juga keren."

"Oh, tentu saja." Eunhyuk membalas sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Kalau aku melihatmu dengan mata tertutup."

"Wah, aku tidak tahu aku sebegitu kerennya. Bahkan tanpa melihat pun kau tahu aku keren?" pemuda itu menyeringai lebar sambil memasuki mobilnya, Eunhyuk mengikuti sambil kembali mendengus. Kadang ia lupa seberapa norak dan narsisnya pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"Jadi... kita akan kemana?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Terserahmu saja. Aku menurut."

**.**

* * *

**Liking You**

_**by**_

kuncipintu

* * *

**A**udi putih itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah _café_ di jalanan Myeongdong yang ramai. Eunhyuk keluar dari mobil dan membiarkan Donghae—pemuda yang tadi—menjalankan mobilnya untuk mencari tempat parkir.

Pemuda bermata bening itu mendongak, membaca sekilas papan nama _café_ tempatnya berada saat ini. Rottenmeier. Eunhyuk mendengus pelan, teringat peristiwa rumit yang terjadi minggu lalu, dimana ia secara tidak langsung telah membuat Donghae berlari bolak-balik dengan jarak yang tidak dekat. Eunhyuk jadi ingin mendengus lagi kalau mengingatnya.

"Hei, ayo masuk." Tiba-tiba saja Donghae sudah berada di sampingnya, menyenggol pelan lengan Eunhyuk, dan melenggang santai memasuki _café_.

Eunhyuk memutar kedua iris cokelat gelapnya sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Donghae.

Eunhyuk mendudukkan diri di hadapan Donghae yang sedang tersenyum lebar seperti orang gila. Meja nomor lima. Oke, ini mulai terasa mengerikan bagi Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa harus _café_ ini, sih? Aku sedikit trauma, kau tahu." Celetuk Eunhyuk setelah mereka memesan.

"Ya itu tujuanku. Membuatmu tidak trauma lagi pada _café_ Rottenmeier dan meja bernomor lima." Donghae tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, seperti senyum yang ia tujukan pada Eunhyuk ketika pemuda itu berhasil membujuk Eunhyuk untuk memberikan alamat rumahnya.

"Tapi nyatanya aku jadi lebih trauma...," Eunhyuk bergumam pelan sambil memandang keluar jendela. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa alasannya berada disini.

Jika untuk bertemu muka dengan Donghae, huh, itu bukan alasan yang tepat. Sehari setelah pertemuan singkat—amat sangat singkat—mereka minggu lalu, Donghae memaksa Eunhyuk untuk memberi tahu dimana rumahnya, dan tiga hari lalu pemuda berambut cokelat ini telah sampai dengan selamat di rumah—kamar—Eunhyuk. Jadi, mereka sudah berhasil melihat wajah satu sama lain dengan jelas, dan itu harusnya cukup.

Harusnya Donghae tetap hanya jadi teman mengobrol di telepon dan jadi objek makian lewat sms, bukannya seenak jidat datang ke rumah Eunhyuk dan memaksanya untuk pergi berjalan-jalan—Donghae lebih senang menyebutnya "kencan" dan ide itu langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Eunhyuk.

Tapi toh, Eunhyuk akhirnya ada disini juga. Duduk di hadapan Donghae yang masih tersenyum lebar sambil memandang Eunhyuk dan _strawberry milkshake_-nya.

"Hei, kau tidak mau pesan yang lain?" Donghae bertanya, pertanyaan canggung yang diucapkan dengan nada canggung.

"Kalau kau yang bayar...," Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oke, aku yang bayar. Tapi kau pesan _ramyeon_ saja, ya?" Donghae ikut-ikutan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Itu sama saja tidak membayar apapun, bodoh." Eunhyuk mendengus geli ketika memikirkan bagaimana tertekannya kedua orang tua Donghae karena harus membesarkan anak seperti dirinya.

"Habisnya kau terlihat bosan, sih."

"Aku memang bosan."

"Tapi kau tidak bosan denganku, 'kan?"

Eunhyuk menghentikan seruputan pada _milkshake_-nya yang manis dan terdiam sebentar untuk mencerna kalimat Donghae.

"Hah?" tapi pada akhirnya, ia terlalu malas berpikir dan mencoba membuat Donghae menjelaskan ulang.

"Hahaha. Lupakan saja," Donghae malah tertawa, canggung.

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu, tidak terlalu merespon. Sedangkan Donghae terus menerus memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela dengan kening berkerut seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang serius.

"Hyuk?"

Eunhyuk mendongak ketika suara Donghae terdengar. Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya tanda ia mendengarkan.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Pertanyaan Donghae hampir saja membuat Eunhyuk tersedak salivanya sendiri.

Dengan mata yang membelalak lebar, Eunhyuk balik bertanya—setengah menjerit. "APA?"

Donghae memutar kedua pupilnya, "Apa kau akan menyukaiku?"

Eunhyuk mati-matian berusaha untuk bisa bernapas normal ketika melihat raut serius Donghae.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab, tidak apa sih...," Donghae menghela napas putus asa karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

"...mungkin." Eunhyuk berujar lirih.

"Eh?"

"Mungkin nanti." Sekarang Donghae yakin kalau ia tidak sedang salah dengar, karena Eunhyuk mengulang perkataannya dengan nada mantap dan tegas.

"Oke...," Donghae menggantungkan nada di akhir kata, seandainya Eunhyuk tahu seberapa besar perjuangan Donghae untuk tidak melompat-lompat kegirangan saat ini.

Hening. Eunhyuk menyeruput _milkshake_-nya canggung sambil sesekali melirik pemuda yang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum di depannya.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Donghae bertanya dengan jari saling bertaut.

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika mendapati betapa _random_-nya pertanyaan Donghae. "Apanya?"

"Apa kau sudah menyukaiku sekarang?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dengan nada polos itu benar-benar membuat Eunhyuk ingin menghantamkan kepala Donghae ke tembok terdekat.

"Dasar gila." Itu ejekan. Tapi Donghae malah tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Ayo pacaran, Hyuk."

Sekarang Eunhyuk benar-benar tersedak.

"Gila!" Itu umpatan. Tapi Donghae masih saja tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu salah tingkah begitu, aku tahu kalau kau menyukaiku, kok...," balas Donghae masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kita baru kenal kurang dari sebulan...," sanggah Eunhyuk ragu-ragu.

"Bukankah itu yang membuatnya jadi lebih hebat? Kita baru kenal selama tiga minggu dan aku bahkan sudah hafal apa saja isi kulkasmu."

"Itu berlebihan, Hae." Eunhyuk mendengus lewat hidung.

"Hanya perumpamaan, Hyuk. Perumpamaan." Donghae kembali tersenyum lebar. "Mukamu merah, tuh."

Eunhyuk mendengus lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kali di hari ini. "Baiklah." Ujarnya singkat.

"Apanya yang 'baiklah'?" Donghae bertanya walaupun Eunhyuk yakin pemuda itu tahu maksudnya.

"Ayo pacaran." —semoga ini bukan keputusan yang salah, Eunhyuk membatin.

"Wuah! Serius?!" Donghae berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Ia malah terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja mengajak Eunhyuk berkelahi dibandingkan _ehem_kekasih_ehem_-nya.

"Tentu saja. Kau menyukaiku, 'kan?"

"SANGAT!"

Dan ketika melihat senyum serta binar di mata Donghae saat ini, Eunhyuk yakin keputusannya tidak salah sama sekali.

**.**

* * *

**FIN :p  
**

**End of the story**

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **tuh, udah jadian tuh mereka-_- ini _installment_ terakhir dari seri blablablaYou. berasa novel trilogi, dah-_-

entah kenapa kok saya ngebayangin jadiannya mereka itu ya seperti ini; amat sangat tidak patut ditiru oleh cowok yang pengen nembak cewek. mungkin kalau yang ditembak cowok, bisa kali ya~ :p

saya minta maaf karena gak bisa balas review-nya Ran Into You... jaringannya lola (T,T) dan saya jadi males banget kalau sudah begitu. tapi, tentu saja, semua review saya baca. dan saya selalu berterima kasih pada para reviewer, reader, maupun sider di luar sana. muahmuah~

maaf ya kalau fic ini gak memenuhi asupan nutrisi(?) readers. saya kemarin terkena _writer's block_ dan ketika ide sudah mulai bermunculan lagi, saya malah jadi takut nulis. :'(

tau gak? saya sekarang lagi tergila-gila (maksudnya **tergila-gila**) sama HunHan~! , mereka itu imut sekali. hohoho(?)_._

**.**

**BIG thanks to :**

Piyooo | nurul p putri | Elfishy | Rain Drop Lover | LyaxueSiBum | bluerissing | Ri Yong Kim | ichikaapriliana | Cho Eunhae | **sullhaehhyuk **| mitatitu | Princess kyumin | **Volum48 **| Floyze | Anonymouss | MingMin | nvyptr | **Meonk and Deog **| Cho Kyura | niknukss (saya suka penname-mu, _chingu~_) | pumpkinsparkyumin | Amandhharu0522 | Lvoe SJ to EFL (saya juga suka penname _chingu_~ ^^) | nyukkunyuk | Guest(?) | soo mi | **J clou **| BDA | Yuzuki Chaeri | **dekdes** | **VanillaLatte98 **| Kei Tsukiyomi

.

**Special thanks to :**

**Risya Rahmadani | Dania Istiqomah | Febi Tasya Ramadhanti | Irma Aprelianty | **semua anak #SST26

terima kasih sudah jadi teman yang baik selama kita bersama ^^ terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman bicara di waktu luang ^^ terima kasih sudah jadi sandaran ketika aku galau :p terima kasih atas semuanya. aku sayang kalian~!

**Tela Margastuti**, hei bidadari(?) baik-baik di seberang sana, ya! jangan lupa _calling-calling_... dan jangan kangen sama aku! :p

**Michael-blahblahblah-Winata**, terima kasih sudah mengajarkan hal-hal yang aku tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya. _definitely will miss you_. :')

**Kiki Nur Hasanah**, Awoooo~! Ah, _saranghaeyo_~ :D

Dan buat **Cho Kyuhyun** nun jauh disana, jaga baik-baik cintaku, bang! ^^ #jderrr

**.**

* * *

_**Last, would you care for some REVIEW~? **_**:3**


End file.
